blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Temple of the Triune
The Temple of the Triune (a.k.a. the Cult of the Three or Cult of the TriuneBook of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary was a cult that existed during the time of the Sin War. Whilst outwardly a benevolent religious body, in reality, it was formed by the Prime Evils to convert humanity to their side. History Early History The Triune was formed in the year -1880 as a front for the Prime Evils to enslave humanity. Over the decades, the cult's numbers swelled. Inarius, seeking to counter the Evils' influence over Sanctuary, formed the Cathedral of Light in the year -1820 as a rival religion. Over time, both religions achieved immense influence in Kehjan, and an ideological battle erupted between the two, polarizing Kehjistani society. None knew that this was the beginning of the Sin War. Downfall In the last days of the Sin War, mankind's nephalem birthright awoke within a number of mortals, due to the machinations of Lilith. She sought to topple both the Triune and Cathedral, and while she was ousted, she inadvertantly gave birth to the Edyrem. Uldyssian ul-Diomed, their leader, began a crusade against both organizations. The Triune had to content with the loss of Primus Lucion for a time, but Lilith, disguising herself as her brother, took over the Triune. The Triune rapidly fell into disarray after the mysterious disappearance of the Primus. The Edyrem cut a bloody path against the Triune over Kehjan, removing their power bases from towns such as Toraja and Istani. In the end, the Triune was utterly destroyed, and their Grand Temple fell. While some lesser temples remained, Uldyssian knew that without the Grand Temple's guidance, their influence would quickly fade.Scales of the Serpent The Edyrem spread across the land, purging whatever remaining influence of the Triune they could find. The Cathedral of Light was quick to exploit the power vacuum the Triune's downfall left.The Veiled Prophet Fragments Despite the tumult of the Sin War, the Triune survived even into the modern day. The cult's remnants eschewed the Triune's formerly benevolent facade and operated in the shadows, preserving their order's secrets, awaiting a sign from the Prime Evils. The Coven formed also as a splinter group of the Triune. It is considered likely by Tyrael that other splinter groups also exist.Book of Tyrael Organization The Triune's message to the populace was that through selfless worship and devotion, one could improve their lot in life. It likewise preached peaceful resolution to conflicts. Unlike the Cathedral of Light, it championed the individual, rather than the whole. The number three was sacred to the Triune—it is said that the number was represented in the cult's own architecture, mirroring its three deities, and even its Peace Warders always traveled in threes. The Triune had temples in various major settlements, mainly in the eastern regions of Sanctuary. Each temple was subordinate to the main temple near Kehjan. The Triune consisted of three smaller cults, each devoted to one of the Triune's three guiding spirits, which were in truth the alter egos of the three Prime Evils. All three cults were lead by a High Priest from the main temple. Other, lesser temples were generally led by a cleric, beneath which were lesser priests that administered each separate branch of the faith. or a band of lesser priests. The governing authority and leader of the Triune was the Grand Priest - the Primus. Peace Warders, cowled guards who wore the symbols of each order on their chests guided newcomers to a cult of their choosing. The demonic morlu served as an elite fighting force, only deployed in special circumstances. The three guiding spirits were named after the Prime Evils themselves, and were titled with exact opposite of the aspects of the Prime Evils. Unsuspecting initiates were lured into the cults, fooled by the seemingly kind guiding spirits. Gradually their hearts would darken as they were initiated into the true teachings of the Triune, and the true spirits they served. The three guiding spirits were known as Dialon, Bala and Mefis, and each had their associated order. Acolytes of the Triune traveled together, preaching "the Way of the Three."Birthright The acolytes could be identified by their style of robes. Order of Dialon Dialon, Spirit of Determination, was represented by a stubborn ram. Dialon was believed to bring purpose to humanity. Statues of Dialon were usually depicted wearing the Tablets of Order, which taught how to achieve blessedness. In truth, followers of Dialon served the Prime Evil, Diablo, the Lord of Terror. Order of Bala Bala, Spirit of Creation, was represented by a leaf. Bala preached the blessings of nature and the architectural triumphs of humanity. Statues of Bala were usually depicted wearing a hammer and a bag, which presumably contained the seeds of Life. In truth, followers of Bala served the Prime Evil, Baal, the Lord of Destruction. Order of Mefis Mefis, Spirit of Love, was represented by a red circle, the Kehjani symbol for the heart. In a sense Mefis was the most crucial of all spirits, as the Primus taught that Creation and Determination could not thrive without Love. Statues of Mefis were depicted with empty, cupped hands, as if they were cradling an infant. In truth, followers of Mefis served the Prime Evil, Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred. Known Members *Primus Lucion (supreme high priest) *Primus Lilith (usurper of the position) *High Priest Arihan (head of the Order of Dialon) *High Priest Balthazar *High Priest Malic (head of the Order of Mefis) *High Priest Herodius *Brother Caligio In-game Triune cultists appeared in concept art for Diablo III and Reaper of Souls. In the final version of the former game, their position was taken by the Coven (formed from the remnants of the Triune). The following Triune enemies were supposed to appear, many of which have Coven counterparts: *Triune Cultist *Triune Leader Blood Guard *Triune Leader Death Guard *Triune Vessel References Category:Clans and Orders Category:The Sin War (novels)